Just a Clone
by Me-agaisnt-the-world
Summary: [Oneshot]After leaving Amity Park, Danielle does some think about who she is. Is she just a clone?


**Here's a short little one-shot I did. I might make it longer but I dunno. My first one-shot, please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everyone knows that the all powerful Butch Hartman owns all Characters related to Danny Phantom. I just borrow them.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_YOU **EXISIT **TO SERVE ME! Just do it!_

The harsh command replays over and over again ever since I left Amity Park. He never loved me, he only pretended to so he could get what he wanted. To him, I was just another copy; another failed experiment, another clone. My _father_ as told us to call him was just out to get Danny Phantom just because he wouldn't join him. It took me a while to realize what a fruit-loop he really is. He created me with the intention of getting the perfect half-ghost son; man was he in for a surprise when he got me instead. As I sit alone in this dark cave, I'm starting to wonder: Am I just a clone? _No_ a voice says in the back of my mind. I swear it sounded like Danny's but then again, I _am _his clone. Memories from the last couple of weeks start to flash in front of me.

"_But your not mindless like those other clones. I don't want to hurt you" Danny said_

"_Then let my father have your morph DNA, so he can **save **me" I told him._

"_He's not going to save you, he's using you. Your nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up," he told me in an annoyed voice._

"_You're a liar," I told him. I charged an ecto-beam in my hands and blasted it at Danny. He flew across the room and looked at me barely conscious. "And I'm going to prove it," I finally said as he closed his eyes._

Oh how wrong I was. Danny tried to help me understand who my father really was, but I was too stubborn to listen. From the stories I heard of Danny, I get itfrom him. I sighed as I looked at the setting sun. I have nowhere to go. I can't go back to my father's, not only does he want to kill me for betraying him, I hate the man's guts. And if I go back to Amity Park, I can't stay with Danny because his parents would get suspicious. Besides, he had his own problems to deal with. However, none of his include melting if he uses too much power. I punched the wall and started to cry. Not because of my pounding hand, because I knew I could never fit in wherever I go. Danny's friends probably don't trust me; it's understandable after what I put Danny through. Another memory flashed in front of me.

Danny was struggling with himself in the containment chamber. He forcing himself not to morph, even though a clone was overshadowing him and there were electric pulses running through his body. I floated above them, invisible and unnoticed by everyone down there. "Well?" my father asked his hologram program. "Subject still resisting morph, dear heart," his hologram responded. I shuddered, how can he love a woman that much to have a hologram of her and pretending that she's the real thing. 

The hologram then turned the knob that was set to 4 all the way to 6. Danny's muffled screams grew louder as he tried to resist the urge to morph.

"_Containment chamber beginning to overload," The hologram stated. Then the knob flew of the control panel and started to release sparks. "Oopsie, has overloaded" it said in a sweet voice. The chamber then exploded and there was smoke coming from everywhere that I couldn't see. I then saw a flash of blue light and watched as a drastically weakened Danny Phantom flew away._

I cried even harder at this memory. What did I do? I was so stupid back then, I caused Danny to go through that. I attacked a few times and even knocked him unconscious. I was just as bad as my father. I **_am_** only just a clone. That's when the voice came back.

_You're not just a clone. You're a living person with a mind of your own. You can do whatever you want. _

"No, I'm not" I said out loud. "I may have a mind of my own, but I'm still a clone."

You may be a clone, but you are unique. You're the only girl like you 

"I'm not even a girl. I'm a freak against nature!" I yelled out in frustration. The last sentence echoed against the cave. I sat in silence, crying my eyes out. I was a clone and there was nothing I could do to change that. I may look normal to others, but I would always have ghost powers. And even with the two other people who are like me, I'm still not like them.

I cried as the clouds began to form and a small drizzle started to pour down. The last thing I whispered before I cried myself to sleep was: I'm just a clone.


End file.
